Grey
by chrizsanz
Summary: He was a simple guy and lived a simple life. Until one day, a certain creature came into his life called a Digimon and flipped it upside down. She gave him a reason to exist. Together they fight in a war in another world and he learns life isn't good and evil or black and white. It's grey.


_I still remember the moment I met her._

_It was like a dream. A dream bordering a nightmare filled with monsters, both innocent and guilty. Good and evil. Light and dark._

_But what I learned since then that those two sides were one and the same. Both had agendas and always try to influence the world by any means necessary. But I also learned that there was a line in the middle of the two sides. A...grey area, if you will. A side that walked the line beyond good and evil, choosing themselves and only themselves. Their own side. Being what you are and defining who you are by your actions alone. Not by who you were born or what you were supposed to be._

_Because of her, I learn that life wasn't black and white. It was grey._

_Yes, it started that very moment I met her. That cold, winter night when the first snow of the new year fell on my home town. Her dark fur streaking through the white flurries as she tried to run away from her attackers. Dodging sharp claws left and right, sprinting blindly down the snow covered street._

_Bad luck for me, ironically enough. Running blindly meant she ran right into me gut first as I tried to cross the street. Sending the both of us tumbling down the pavement and right into a parked car as we both cried out in pain and...well, rage._

_Ahhhh...memories._

_My name is Grey._

_This is my story on how I met my Digimon and how I helped her become the Digital World's savior._

* * *

"What the frak?!" I shouted out in agony as I slammed back into the door of a parked, snow covered car. I also heard a snap in my pocket and realized the fall had broken my brand new iPhone, "You damn cat! You broke my new phone and possibly my spine!"

"Who the hell you calling a cat, human? I'm a Digimon, you dick!" the black cat screamed at me from my lap much to my surprise. I looked down in shock at the rather large, black cat cussing at me. Yeah, the speaking part freaked me out, but what the cat looked like screwed my brain ten ways from Sunday. It wore purple gloves over her really sharp claws along with matching tuffs of hair on the tips of its black ears and tail.

"What the hell are you?!"I asked in a crazed panic, shoving the huge black cat off my lap before frantically making my way to my feet. " A Digi-what? You're a giant cat!"

"Are you calling me fat? You calling me fat? You piece of crap! I should claw your face off, stinking human!" the black cat screeched at me. "I'm** BlackGatomon**! A Champion level Digimon. Remember that, asshole!"

"BlackGatomon? Digimon? What are you talking about...hey, who are they? Your sisters?" I asked before pointing at the pack of white cats that looked very similar to BlackGatomon running at us.

BlackGatomon cussed to herself. "Damn, I thought I lost them around the corner! I need to get out of here before I...OW, MY PAW!" she cried out in pain. I looked closer to see a deep cut across the top of her gloved paw.

"You're hurt."

"No shit, dumbass! I must have cut myself on the street when we rolled down it. I can't run away quick enough now!" she exclaimed in worry. Before I could asked why, the pack of white cat Digimon pounced at us and landed a few feet away.

"There you are, BlackGatomon. Now you can finally accept your fate like a virus Digimon should. Your kind has done enough damaged in the Digital World and we will help the Holy Trinity to clean up the trash." the leader of the pack spoke what seemed like good guy words, but in an evil sort of tone that sent shivers down my spine. The other four cats snickered along.

"You damn **Gatomon**. You think you're better than me? That you guys in the Order of the Light are doing good things? I'm not a part of the Nightmare Army! My village was even attacked by them. Our homes burned and many of my kind deleted into data! That's why I was running through the Dark Forest, to get away."

"Wow, you are more naive than I thought. It wasn't the Nightmare Army who attacked your disgusting village of BlackGatomon. It was our holy leader, **Angewomon**! She told us to track every last survivor down and delete them." one of the Gatomon spoke up fiendishly.

I watched and listened in shock at what these Digimon were talking about, confused and awed as well. Another world? A digital world? I saw BlackGatomon with a look of horror on her face. Her sharp teeth grinding as she clenched her hurt paw and shook in what I can only assume was in fury.

"You...you guys did it? My...my friends. We weren't part of this war between the Order of the Light and the Nightmare Army . We lived peacefully with the other villages of Digimon who weren't part of this war. Why would you do this?" BlackGatomon asked in a dark voice between clenched teeth.

"Because you were virus types. All viruses are evil. That's why Angewomon took it upon herself to strike before you guys joined the Nightmare Army and added to their strength. We watched as our holy leader struck down your friends with her arrows of light and justice. Deleting the evil viruses and the like from our world." the head Gatomon stated.

"Not all virus types are evil! Just like not all of the soliders in the Order of the Light are good! Your Holy Trinity and the Seven Dark Lords ravaged the lands of the Digital World to take full control. Because the both armies want more than 50% control over the world! It's all the same!" she shouted with tears in her angry eyes. I could feel for this Digimon as I heard bits and pieces about a world that seemed hard to live in peace. A world in the middle of a war.

"Say what you will. You are the last one left from your little village and Angewomon will reward us for your deletion." Gatomon sneered as all five of them stood ready to pounce on BlackGatomon. I was in awe at the fact that BlackGatomon didn't look like she wanted to run anymore and was ready to fight to the end. For her friends and family. For others like her that were judged by their types.

Just like how I was judged every single day of my life by my family. By my friends and neighbors.

But this was on another level. This was a hate crime and a war was being fought with these innocent...Digimon being caught in the middle. I just couldn't stand by and watch this happen in front of me. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself standing in between BlackGatomon and the five Gatomon. I felt like I had to protect her...

I had to...

"What...what are you doing? Get out of here before they kill you!" she shouted from behind me. "Don't try to protect me!"

"Who says I'm protecting you? I just don't like bullies and besides," I turned to look over my shoulder and gave her a smirk. "you owe me a new phone. So run away. I'll buy you time."

"Silly human. If you want to die for this disgusting, evil Digimon. Then you will." snarled the leader as they all started to hiss before leaping at me with sharp claws.

"**Lightning Claws!**"

It was slow motion in my eyes as all five Gatomon came closer and closer to cutting me down with their claws. But I was ready for it. I never did anything with my life. I was 20 years old without a lady in my life. I was blond and blue eyed and judged every day for it as if I were a forgeiner in my own country. All I ever do is go to work and watch Anime every day.

For once, I felt like I was doing something good with my life. I could protect this...BlackGatomon and have my existence mean something. My life to had meant something to someone.

Suddenly, my whole body glowed a light shade of violet as two giant rings of what looked like data began to rotate and spin around me. Something tingled in my pocket and I reached in to find my broken iPhone repaired and looking different. Its old red shell replaced with a thicker black case with a strange symbol on the back. The screen glowed with a bunch of data streaming 1's and 0's up and down in it.

The rings of data spinning around me spun quicker and suddenly repelled the Gatomons attacks. They cried in pain before falling back onto the street hard from the force. "No way! How could a human possess data? Let alone data that strong!"

I turned around to see a shocked look on BlackGatomon's face as she too was glowing. Her paw healed its cut, only leaving a small scar as a look of wonder replaced the on of shock on her face. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "You...you are the one. The Digi-Destined. But that can't be...because that would make me...the Savior."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But can this thing in my hand help us? Because those Gatomon are getting back up and they look angry." I stated as BlackGatomon slowly made her way in front of me. The Gatomon stood back up with anger in their eyes, ready to attack again.

"That story is just that, a story. A myth that died long ago. Delete them!" the leader shouted as they charged once more.

"Human! Look at your phone, what does it say? Hurry!" BlackGatomon yelled. I looked down at the phone to see the same numbers and data streaming down the screen.

"It's just random data. I can't make out anything!"

"Hurry!" BlackGatomon charged the other Gatomon and began to fight them off with her own claws. I knew she would be overpowered soon and panicked as I tried to swipe the screen of my phone with my finger. There was nothing but the numbers as I shouted in frustration at my situation.

"Work, you stupid thing! Help me save her! SAVE BLACKGATOMON!" I screamed before the screen glowed and then blacked out. A single App appeared in the middle of the screen. It was a blue D with the word 'Digivolution' under it and suddenly, my phone asked if I wanted to download the Digi-App in a calm, female voice.

"Yes, please!" I answered.

Then the female voice asked me to say it. To say it loud and told me I knew how to do it. I looked up from the weird phone to see BlackGatomon outnumbered and losing the fight, just waiting for me to use this device to help her avenge her village.

This...Digi-Vice.

I held up the phone in front of me with the screen aimed towards BlackGatomon and put all of my willpower into it.

"**Download Digi-App!**" I turned it sideways as the screen glowed a dark purple. "**Digivolution!**"

BlackGatomon quickly leaped back to me as streams of data surrounded her with a purple aura glowing around her body. She looked back at me with an awed look in her eyes. "Am I...Digivolving?"

Wind blew behind me out of nowhere, blowing snowflakes and my long jacket in the air to give me a movie moment. I grinned and winked as the phone glowed bright in front of me. "I guess so. Let's do this!"

**BlackGatomon, Digivolve to..!**

She turned into a bright, purple light that was too hard to look at directly. I held my free hand up to my eyes as the other Gatomons did the same with their paws. A huge burst of air shockwaved through the air before another person took BlackGatomon's place, emerging from the pillar of purple light. She was a tall, beautiful, pale skinned woman dressed head to toe in black leather and chains. Literally. Only the bottom part of her face was visible as red eyes glowed from behind the leather mask.

She had black leather wings with holes and tears along with a large, clawed hand with sharp, red tips at the ends. There was a ghost like face made from the same material attached to her left shoulder floating next to her. On her rather large bust, there was a white skull on one breast and the other half revealing her silky, white skin above the scandally clad leather. I could see the smile on her face as another burst of power came from her and filled the air around us.

**LadyDevimon! **

I could see the look of fear of the faces of the Gatomon pack as they watched LadyDevimon hovering in the air in front of them. The leader, as scared as they were, stood up and shouted at the new form of BlackGatomon.

"I knew it! Just another disgusting virus! A **LadyDevimon** joining the Nightmare Army is why Angewomon destroyed your village! Go ahead and delete us! Our holy leader will avenge us and delete your evil from our world!" Gatomon screamed.

LadyDevimon just grinned once more as she held her large claw across her busty chest. "Well, you are half right. All of you will be deleted for your crimes."

"**Darkness Spear!**" the large claw of LadyDevimon turned into a red tipped spear and stabbed the head Gatomon straight through. It had a look of shock on its face before disappearing in a glow of golden data.

"Run away! Back to the portal!" the other Gatomon screeched to each other before turning around to run away from us. But I could see that LadyDevimon had no desire to let them go as the spear turned back into a hand and she started to spin around gracefully.

"**Darkness Wave!**" LadyDevimon shouted as a huge, black wave of bat like creatures shot out and incinerated the last four Gatomon into ashes and data. She laughed as the dark flames melted the snow where the Gatomon had been.

I couldn't help, but feel remorse for the Gatomon and a little fear of the dark powers that LadyDevimon had just displayed against them. It was too much for me to had with all that had happened in the last five minutes. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding before dropping the Digi-Vice to the snow covered street from my shaky hand. LadyDevimon turned to me quickly with a concerned look on her face.

I suddenly felt dizzy and swayed back and forth before falling forward into the awaiting hands of LadyDevimon. All my doubts and fear I had felt in that minute went away as I heard those three words whispered to me before I fainted.

"Thank you, human."


End file.
